


The Volleyball Dorks [Haikyuu!! Scenarios]

by saltytsukki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Haikyuu!! Scenarios, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltytsukki/pseuds/saltytsukki
Summary: The Karasuno Volleyball Team imagined at different scenarios!Everything happens to them. Literally everything.Enjoy!





	The Volleyball Dorks [Haikyuu!! Scenarios]

Part 1                                                                                                                                                                                                                         

"Hmm, it's really sunny out today...," Asahi looked up at the sky and squinted, staring at the tiny, white clouds that dragged lazily across the sky. His thoughts of divine nature clouded his mind, making him grin dreamily.

"Oi! Ashahi, you've got those big, strong arms! Help us and stop fantasizing!" Nishinoya shouted with a laugh as he heaved a large red cooler into the trunk of the bus with the help of Suga, who let out a chortle.

Asahi jerked his gaze back at him. "W-What!?" He looked confused and embarrassed at the same time. "Uhh," His eyes flickered to the snickering Suga then back to Nishinoya who grinned.

"C'mon, Ace! We're going to the amusement park!"

~~~~

" _Amusement parky parky parky, amusement parky parky parky, amusement parky parky-_ "

"SHUT UP, Hinata!" barked Kageyama to the boy with orange hair sitting next to him.

"Awww, you interrupted my songgg," pouted Hinata. "You're so boring that I didn't know what else to do except sing.." He glanced sideways at the window then back at his _seat buddy_ to find him glowering with steam coming out of his nose and ears.

Hinata's eyes widened in horror as he realized what he had said, "U-Um, Kageyama...," he stammered, his brown eyes flickering everywhere, trying to signal for help, "I-I was just saying random things a-and-"

"HEY!"

Both boys jolted in their seats and looked up slowly at the voice which startled them from their quarrel. The one where Kageyama was about to kill Hinata, if you weren't aware. Nishinoya was standing up on his seat behind theirs, leaning on the top of their seat while looking down at them (for once.)

"Kageyama~," Nishinoya smiled smugly as he shook his head from side to side, "You can't murder Shouyou for calling you boring when it's true!" he stated matter-of-factly. Kageyama looked at him with widened eyes and started.

"Yes, Sir! I will work hard to improve my personality so I am no longer boring!" He finished with a swift salute. 

Just then, they heard light snickering from the seat beside Nishinoya, which turned into hysterical laughter. "HAHAHAHA, KAGEYAMA-KUN, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU _*wheeze*_?!!" Tanaka Ryuunosuke snorted and wiped the tears from his delirious cackling from his eyes. He heaved himself up to the same position Nishinoya was in, still giggling, and turned to his friend. "Ah, you got me dying here, Noya. Let _me_ instruct my wisdom upon them!"

"Go on, my friend!"

"Hinata! Don't insult Kageyama like that, his feelings don't deserve it!" he delivered proudly and planted his hand on Hinata's head. The boy was shivering with excitement, his eyes glistening as he took in every word of "advice" that his second-year senpais gave. Kageyama was now questioning it entirely, debating in his head if he had just gotten insulted or not.

"Ok! I won't anymore!" beamed Hinata.

"WAIT!" Nishinoya jumped up, now fully standing in his seat. "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all!" he recited the quote proudly, then added, "Just think it in your head~" and winked. They hadn't noticed the ominous aura coming from the back of the bus though.

"NISHINOYA," a bellowing voice carried through the bus, vibrating alarm into everyone's ears and erasing all conversation and any lingering whispers. "GET DOWN. FROM YOUR SEAT. RIGHT. NOW."

The libero's eyes were wide and his face was pale, "Yes, Daichi-san," he squeaked. He sunk slowly into his seat and was quiet.

The whole bus was silent for a few moments, the only sound being the rumble of the motor and wheels, but was soon filled with light chatter once more.

Tanaka, Kageyama, and Hinata's gazes all returned to Nishinoya, to find him slumped awkwardly in his seat. Tanaka poked his unusually deflated friend and knocked on his forehead lightly as Hinata and Kageyama peeked at them from their seats. Nishinoya had a sullen expression and was still stupefied from the captain's impactful scolding. The three boys stared at him, then exchanged looks of settlement.

They were going to revive the grave Nishinoya by praising him, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be multiple parts to these stories! Sorry about that. Or maybe I should just make it a series... honestly. Idk lol.
> 
> Thanks for making it to the end! :)


End file.
